Ille Draconum Book Zero
"Book Zero" of Ille Draconum is the first part of that epic poem which, for some reason, is no longer a part of it. Verse 1 When Myrkul marks how much the sons of Goneus quail in adverse war, how on himself they call to keep his pledge, and with indignant eyes gaze all his way, fierce rage implacable swells his high heart. As when on Nyassan plain a lion, gashed along his tawny breast by the huntsman's grievous thrust, awakens him unto his last grim fight, and gloriously shaking the great thews of his manned neck, shrinks not, but crushes the despoiler's spear with blood-sprent, roaring mouth, -- not less than so burns the wild soul of Myrkul and his ire. Thus to The God he spoke with stormful brow: "Our war lags not for Myrkul's sake. On my own terms I come. Bring forward, LORD, a sacrifice, and seal the pact I swear: either to deepest hell this hand shall fling you, Jergal, lord of strength and might -- the orcish may sit at ease and see! -- and my sole bolt efface the general shame; or let you claim the conquest, and cast me from thine grip." Verse 2 To him Jergal with unruffled mind thus made reply: "O youth surpassing brave! The more thy sanguinary valor burns beyond its wont, the more with toilsome care I ponder with just fear what chance may fall, weighing it well. Thy father Halal's gambit, and many a city by thy sword subdued, are still thy own. Avimeus also boasts much golden treasure and a liberal hand. Permit me, then, to tell thee without guile things hard to utter; let them deeply fill thy listening soul -- so declared the gods and oracles; but overcome by fear of thee, by thy kindred blood, and by the sad eyes of my mournful Queen, I shatter every bond; and take up pious arms. What evil case upon this deed shall insue, thou knowest, since thyself dost chiefly bear the cruel burden. In wide-ranging fight I ne'er conquered, our own city upholds the hope of The Greater Gods. Yon Mudvayne's wave still runs warm with Harmonian's blood; the plains far round us glisten with their bleaching bones. Why tell it o'er and o'er? What maddening dream perverts my mind? If after you are slain I must for friendship of Harmony sue, were it not better to suspend the fray while you live? For what will be the word of thy human kindred -- yeah, of all Orc, if to death I give thee? Because thou fain wouldst win be sworn my successor? Bethink thee what a dubious work is war; have no pity on This Gods' reverend years." Verse 3 But to this pleading Myrkul, frenzied soul, yields not at all, but rather blazes forth more wildly, and his fever fiercer burns. In answer he, soon as his passion gathered voice: "Let me traffic in the just exchange of death for glory. This right hand, O King, can scatter shafts not few, nor do I wield untempered steel. Whene'er I make a wound blood follows. For you when we meet will find no goddess mother near, with hand to hide you in her woman's skirt of cloud, herself in dim, deluding shade concealed." Verse 5 Thus then Myrkul struck forth a bolt, Shimmering, like the crest of waters along The end of Rillium, pouring forth with The strength of Benin on her way to Ornan, Where the villagers beawed hunt the waters With spear and sharpened stick. With hand Six-fingered the bolt struck home, lighting the Night from Icewind to Black Sky as by day. The deed was done in but an instant, and The Kingly blood seeped forth upon the ground. Verse 6 Then, ascending, Halal, New Godhead, his corselet, thick o'erlaid with blazoned gold and silvery orichalch; fitted himself with the fallen falchion, shield, and helm of purple plume, that falchion which the Lord of Power had made for Jergal, tempering it in the Rillian wave when white it glowed; next grasped he the good spear which leaned its weight against a column tall in the mid-court, New God's spoil, and waved it wide in air with mighty cry: "O spear, that ne'er did fail Dark Gods when called, the hour is come! Once mighty Erithnul's hand, but now the hand of Halal is thy lord. Grant me to strike Harmonian carcase to the ground, and with strong hand the corselet rip and rend from off that human eunuch: let the dust befoul those tresses, tricked to curl so fine with singeing steel and sleeked with odorous oil." Such frenzy goads him: his impassioned brow is all on flame, the wild eyes flash with fire. Thus, bellowing loud before the fearful fray, some huge bull proves the fury of his horns, pushing against a tree-trunk; his swift thrusts would tear the wind in pieces; while his hoofs toss up the turf and sand, rehearsing war. The people cried, their new god announce'd. Verse 15 Above Halal's faltering terror gleams in air Tiamat's fatal breath; whose eyes perceived the moment of success, and all whose strength struck forth: the vast and ponderous dragonesses, not louder roars nor breaks in thunder-sound more terrible; like some black whirlwind flew the death-delivering blow, and, rending wide the corselet's edges and the heavy rim of the last circles of the seven-fold shield, pierced, hissing, through the thigh. Huge Myrkul sinks o'erwhelmed upon the ground with doubling knee. There two lay Halal, groaning; and the whole Mount of Wroth roars answering round them, and from far and wide the lofty armies give back an echoing cry. Lowly, with suppliant eyes, and holding forth his Portfolio in weakness: "I have my fall," he cried, "Nor ask for mercy. Use what Fate has given! For, lo, thou art my conqueror! God's eyes have seen me suppliant, me fallen. Thou hast made Prime thy home. Why further urge our enmity?" With swift and dreadful body Tiamat o'er him stood, with rolling eyes, but her bare teeth restraining; for such words moved on her more and more: when suddenly, over the mighty shoulder slung, the Portfolio of The King, Halal, stolen thrice from Jergal. Tiamat's eyes took sure and slow survey of spoils that were the proof and memory of cruel violence; then with kindling rage and terrifying look, she cried, "Wouldst thou, clad in a prize stripped off my chosen friend, escape this world? In this thy mortal wound It is that Nerul has a victim; Nerul takes the lawful forfeit of thy guilty blood! I shall cast The King's book forth, yonder, with mine son, but your Divinity shall with The Axiomates remain, so that, even hence distant, My brood might hunt yours forever along The rivers and oceans of the mortal world of Prime! Thy city shall be destroyed by Harmonia, I forsake you so, and leave to Fate the mortal worlds!" She said, and buried deep her furious teeth in the opposer's heart. The failing limbs sank cold and helpless; and the vital breath with moan of wrath to darkness fled away. Category:Historical Events Category:Eon Mythos Category:Primary Source